The Princess and the Seven Sins
by Kanji513
Summary: My own story, and I'm pretty proud of it. This is only chapter one.
1. Chapter I: Meeting the Sins

Just my own little story I might as well put up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess and the Seven Sins<strong>

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a rich city known as the Tiger Quartz City. In Tiger Quartz City there was a castle made of Opal and Diamonds. In the castle lived a king, a queen and their 13 year old daughter, Princess Amber. As Princess Amber was about to turn 14, her father put a curse on her, an unbreakable curse. After her mother died Amber was locked in a dark tower, with no hope of living until she 19 years old.

When Amber was 15, she had made up friends for her so she wouldn't be so lonely. One day upon a bright night, Amber was looking out her small window she saw the brightest star in the sky. Amber smiled and clasped her hands together and made a wish, the star started to turn into a dark red as a blood red light surrounded the young princess. When she opened her eyes there were sevens shadows balls surrounding her. As she went to scream they started to float around her. Princess Amber smiled cheerfully and started to teach them to talk.

One day early in the morning the door to the tower slammed opened and woke Princess Amber up. As she sat up in her bed, her father grabbed her by her knotted hair and was dragging her towards the window.

"D-Daddy! Please stop!" Yelled Amber. Her father didn't bother to stop and listen, he pushed her head out the window.

"If I push you out the window right now. You will fall to your death...Or..." started her father. Amber slightly looked up at her father. His eyes weren't the same pure blue eyes, they were a dark navy now, as if possessed.

"Daddy please.." replied Amber quietly. Her father simply smirked.

"Or you could die a slow and painful death." Said her father in a dark voice. Amber's father pushed her out the window then walked away smirking.

When Amber woke up she was in the jungle of emerald trees. Amber wandered around for hours, and when she was ready to collapse she found a small hut that was partly burned. She quickly walked over to the hut, she saw it was made out of sticks, leaves, and mud. Amber looked very confused of what person or thing would live there. A boy about 18 years old walked out of the hut, he had black hair and red eyes. Amber quickly hid behind an emerald tree, the boy looked around and sighed.  
><em>I wonder who he is...? <em>thought Amber. The boy quickly looked at where Amber was, Amber ducked in the Peridot bushes.

_I don't want him to see me...but I want to know who he is..._ thought Amber again. The boy walked over to Amber, he had a sword in his hand.

"Who are you?" demanded the boy. Amber looked up at the boy, her eyes were full of fear.

"M-My...name is A-Amber Quartz T-Tiger..." stuttered Amber. The boy lowered his sword and nodded, he held out his hand Amber accepted his hand and he helped her up.

"So your from Tiger Quartz city?" asked the boy. Amber nodded, she was a bit shaky.

"You're going to meet my family." replied the boy with a half-hearten smile.

As it was turning to dusk six other people walked over to where the boy and Amber were. Two of the six ran ahead and looked up at the boy.

"Envy! Did you find us a mommy?" a young boy with long black hair and red eyes. Envy looked at the younger boy and shook his head no. The younger boys looked at the ground sadly. Amber walked out, and looked at Envy.

"Your name is Envy? As in the sin?" asked Amber. Envy looked at Amber a bit amazed that she even knew of the Seven Deadly Sins. No one in Tiger Quartz knew of the Seven Sins since they were outlawed and never brought up again. The last time they were brought up was when a young teenager made a wish and brought them to Tiger Quartz, through a wish.

"How do you know?" asked Envy. The younger boys looked at Amber then at Envy confused.

"Envy, is this our new mommy?" asked the boy with short black hair and red eyes. Envy looked down at the two boys, both seemed to have a little bit of happiness in their eyes for once. Envy sighed quietly in defeat and nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone...This is Princess Amber of Quartz Tiger. She is going to be helping us." replied Envy. The two boys hugged Amber and smiled.

"My name is Wrath!" exclaimed the boy with long black hair. Amber looked at the other boy.

"My name is Pride." replied the boy with short black hair. Amber smiled and nodded. The other four walked over, out of the seven only two were female, then the rest were males.

"Everyone introduce yourselves to our royal guest." replied Envy. A girl was long black hair and red eyes walked over to Amber.

"My name is Sloth." she replied.

"I'm Lust." replied a girl with long wavy black hair and red eyes.

"They call me Greed." replied a man with spiked black hair and red eyes.

"And I'm Gluttony." replied another man, he had black hair mostly in his face and red eyes. Amber nodded and smile

"It's nice to meet you seven. My name is Amber Tiger Quartz." replied Amber smiling.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it for now. This is actually my first story with the Seven Deadly Sins, and I like how it came out. I probably would have never put it up but my friend told me about this site and I thought why not. This is my own story for once ;<p> 


	2. Chapter II: Truths

Chapter two: Truths

The Seven Deadly Sins allowed Princess Amber to stay for a night, as she was sleeping most of them were giving their opinions of they should do with her. Pride and Wrath were the only ones who thought Amber should live, Envy wanted to kill her, Gluttony wanted to eat her. Sloth or Lust didn't give an answer, Greed didn't give an answer he was the one usually out getting the fire supplies and food supplies.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lust. Envy looked at Lust then sighed and shrugged.

"Personally I think we should kill her. That would be the best idea. No one is suppose to know of us." sighed Envy.

"But Envy...What if Amber could help us?" asked Sloth. Envy looked at Sloth slightly confused. Lust and Gluttony also looked at Sloth, Sloth sighed and got up. She walked over to a diagram about a legend.

"Don't you guys remember the legend?" asked Sloth.

Amber was staring up at the ceiling for hours on end. She had tried to get to sleep but it was impossible for her. Amber wasn't use to sleeping on leaves, or using leaves as blankets, she was use of sleeping in a bed with a real blanket. The only sounds the night could offer were the frogs croaking their songs to each other, bats echoing through the air, and of course the flapping of the wings of the owls hunting down their food before sunrise. Amber couldn't sleep with all the noise, she was to scared too. Everything seemed okay in the morning it's just at night when Amber becomes afraid. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of, she was fifteen years old! She didn't believe in the monsters anymore.

_I just wish all of this was a bad dream...My father would never leave me...or for that matter throw me out a window. But my father started acting strange after my mother died, father never told me how mother died. He just said "It was her time, and now God has her up in Heaven.", if mother is gone why do I keep having strange dreams about my fourteenth party...Well right before the party. I don't understand what my dreams are telling me. What are they saying! _thought Amber. The only answer Amber got were croaks from the frogs. She sat up and looked at the blank wall ahead of her. The moon light was shining through the window, making the room light with a dusty color to it. Amber got up and walked towards the window, she looked up at the dusty white moon and smiled.

"Just like before...On the night of my wish." Sighed Amber quietly. Amber jumped as there was a knock on the door of sticks.

"Uh, come in." replied Amber, she sat on the bed still staring out the window. Envy opened the door and looked at Amber and sighed.

"Do you know who made that wish?" asked Envy still standing in the doorway. Amber looked up at Envy and nodded. Envy was shocked to know who made that wish, he didn't think anyone would know.

"Who?" asked Envy. Amber gave him an honest smile and got up. She walked over to the window.

"...Me..." replied Amber quietly. Envy looked at Amber, shocked and amazed that a fifthteen year old girl could be friends with seven sins, and summon for that matter. Envy walked in the room and closed the door quietly, Amber looked at Envy. Her pure blue eyes were slightly faded to a dusky blue, her eyes were also red from crying, and the tear-stains on her face gave it all away.

_Amber was crying...but what for? _thought Envy.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Amber looking back out at the dusty moon.

"I was just wondering. I have another question."

"Like?"

"Why did you make that wish?"

"So I could have some friends. It's not my fault I got lonely...My father locked me up in that tower after my mother died." sighed Amber quietly. Envy looked at Amber and slightly nodded. He opened the door and was leaving.

"Oh, we're leaving the Emerald Forest by dawn. The only reason why I told you is because you're coming with us to Bloodstone City." said Envy leaving. Amber sighed and nodded, she was still staring out at the dusty white moon.

Soon enough by midnight Amber had fallen asleep on the bed she was using. By the time it was dawn, Amber was already up. She got up, stretched and looked out the window. The sun was just rising over the horizon. The clouds were a bright purple and pink, from the sun rise, birds flew in the sky as they sang to each other. Amber smiled as she heard the melodies the birds played, she started to hum to a song from a music box she loved. Amber looked around the room, it had a red-orange tint to it from the sun, the blank wall ahead from the bed looked like it was crying. There were blue drips running down from the cease of the ceiling, as Amber walked over to where it was dripping Envy opened the door.

"Amber come on. We need to leave now." said Envy quickly. Envy walked out of the room pretty fast, Amber sighed and followed Envy. She could smell smoke filling the Emerald Forest.

"What's going on?" asked Amber, there was fear in her voice.

"I'll explain later." said Envy. Envy was walking down a path of broken Emerald Trees, the leaves were falling off of the trees, and most of them were wilting. Amber started to walk down the path too.

Soon enough enough they made it to a beach. The beach was known as Axinite Beach, it had Aquamarine water. Amber looked out in amazement as the water crashed on the Agate Geode rocks. Amber smiled, and sat on the Andalusite sand, she was staring out in the ocean. Her smile seemed to become bigger as a wave crashed near her on the sand. Wrath and Pride walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hi mommy." replied Wrath with a smile. Amber smiled and hugged both back.

"Envy said we could stay here for a couple of hours to relax!" exclaimed Pride happily.

"That sounds nice." replied Amber quietly. Pride and Wrath both ran in the water splashing and laughing.

_Maybe now I could clear my mind...Try to remember your dream. It's before my birthday party...My mother and father were talking like they always do... I don't understand it though.. _though Amber. Sloth and Lust walked over and sat on the sand as well. Both of the Sins looked up into the sky and sighed.

"Greed said that those hunters are coming. They found our trail and we need to leave soon." sighed Lust. Pride and Wrath got out of the water.

"But Envy said we could stay here for a couple of hours." said Wrath. Sloth got up and was heading to the abandoned house on the small hill. Wrath and Pride soon followed, after a few minutes Lust got up and was heading up to the house as well. Amber was the last to head up to the house.

It was nearing dusk and Greed walked out to Amber he tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped. Amber looked up at Greed, he had a smile on his face.

"Come on. Envy said we need to leave now." sighed Greed. Amber nodded, got up, and dusted the sand off of her dress.

"I don't think you need to worry about the sand." said Greed waiting for Amber. Amber looked at the ground and rolled her eyes. She was walking back up to the house with Greed, when both got back there was a black dress laying on a bed for Amber.

"Envy suggested that you change out of that dress so people won't know you're a princess. He also said that he's going to give you another name." explained Greed leaving the room. Amber closed the door and sighed, she looked at the black dress and nodded. She was tired of looking back on her past life, Amber got changed into the dress and smiled. She didn't look like Princess Amber anymore. Amber had even dyed her hair to a dark blond and cut some of her hair off. Envy knocked on the door.

"Despair, come on." sighed Envy. Amber opened the door and looked at Envy confused.

"Your new name is Despair. We can't call you Amber in front of townspeople or city people. okay?" asked Envy. Amber nodded and sighed. When they left the house the moon was high in the sky giving off more than enough light to their way. Soon they heard guns shooting off in the distance behind them. Amber spun around, feeling a pain.


	3. Chapter III: Pains

chapter 3: pains

The sins spun around as well, Amber was on her knees gasping for air. Envy looked around the path and saw no one. Greed helped Amber up, her eyes were becoming more faded to a dusty blue now. There was another gunshot sounded in the path behind them again, but it sounded closer as the shot faded off they started to hear the voices of the hunters.

"Come on! They went this way!" shouted one of them. Envy could hear their feet crunching on the leaves and twigs, Amber slightly looked at Envy she had tears in her eyes.

"We have to get out of here now!" shouted Greed, hoping not to lure the hunters closer to them.

"What! It splits into two! What now King Sentura?" asked the hunter. King Sentura looked at the hunters.

"I will take the left path, you all take the right path." said King Sentura. The hunters looked at King Sentura wide-eyed.

"But sir-" started one of the other hunters. The King glared at the hunter.

"Go now. If you find her, don't be afraid to kill her." said the King going down the left path. The hunters looked at one another, then started to head down to the right path.

As things fell silent where the Seven Sins and Amber were, they started to head to Bloodstone City. Greed had to carry Amber there since something was wrong with her, King Sentura walked over he had his sword in hand ready for combat.

"Huh?" said Envy. _Damn it...We need to hurry to Bloodstone City...If we could get there, he won't be able to fight us._

Amber slightly woke up, she looked around and saw her father, King Sentura, there was fear in her now pale blue eyes, all the color drained from her face. Greed looked at Amber. Envy looked at Greed and nodded. Greed was running to Bloodstone City still carrying Amber. The other sins soon started to follow even King Sentura, Envy started to cut down some Emerald Trees to see if that would slow King Sentura down. As Envy cut the last tree down a root pulled up and wrapped itself around his ankle, Envy fell to the ground hitting his head on a rock. King Sentura's shadow was looming over Envy as he struggled to get the root off, as King Sentura went to stab Envy something stopped him. The hunters had ran over to King Sentura, the color was gone from their faces. They had saw something in the woods, as a roar got closer to the hunters, King Sentura and Envy...Well the hunters and King Sentura quickly left knowing what it was. Envy was still tied down by the roots of the tree.

"Damn it!" shouted Envy. After Envy's echo faded away the roots retreated back to the ground. Envy got up and quickly ran to Bloodstone City to catch up with the others.

By the time Envy reached the city, it was dark. All the lights were out except for the Inn lights. He assumed that the others would be there with Amber. When Envy walked in the Inn he saw no one in there. It was silent. He knew there was someone in the Inn right? Or was it his imagination? He didn't know, actually he was totally confused and lost. As he explored the old Inn he still found no one, the candles were just lit, the food was still fresh, and hot...He couldn't believe it. There was no one. Abandoned. Isolated. Deserted. It was so confusing. Envy started to get a headache, the room started to spin around him all to quickly. As he was about to pass out he staggered over to the couch and collapsed on the cream white couch. The wound on the back of his head started to stain the cream couch a dark red blood color. Everything started to fade to black...Darkness...Ink black...No light what-so-ever...

chapter 3: pains.

I had writers block for awhile and i finally found the right song to help finish chapter 3. Its not as long as the others. Which is amazing. but chapter 4 soon to be up hopefully.


	4. Chapter IV: Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

* * *

><p>Amber ran back into the Inn only to see the Inn-keeper there checking guests in and out. Most guests were leaving for some reason. Greed chased after Amber for hours trying to keep her calm. The Inn-keeper noticed Amber and sighed, his eyes were saggy and baggy from no sleep, his hair was kept back in a ponytail. Amber paced around the room accidentally bumping into guests and their luggage, Greed put his hand on Amber's shoulder to stop. Her dusky blue eyes looked up at Greed, he had worry in his eyes.<p>

"Can I help you ma'am?" asked the Inn-keeper. Amber looked the Inn-keeper in the eyes, chills ran down her spine. Amber shivered, she walked over to the Inn-keeper and sighed. He looked up at Amber, his eyes stopping at her chest she sighed.

"I'm looking for someone. He has black hair and red eyes. Oh and he wears black clothes." said Amber. The Inn-keeper looked up at Amber, his eyes were a pale yellow.

"I haven't seen your friend." the Inn-keeper closed his dusty book, grabbed it, and left the Inn as the last of the guests left to. Amber fell to silence. Envy was missing. It was her fault, or was it? Greed walked over to Amber and hugged her comfortably, Amber then hugged Greed tightly trying not cry.

"It's okay. He's probably still in the woods." replied Greed trying to reassure Amber. Amber sighed and nodded in defeat, she looked up at Greed and smiled.

When Envy woke up he was felt his wrists and ankles chained to a wall. His red eyes looked around the same room he was in. It was a cell like room, the ceiling, walls, and flooring were all stone. The door were iron bars, he sighed and tried to get free from the chains but it didn't work out to his advantage. When the wooden door above the cells opened, it creaked and it sent chills down envy's spine. A tall person completely covered in shadows walked in, he smirked only his teeth were showing, and surprisingly they were sharper than Envy's teeth. As the person opened the cell door he grabbed Envy and brought him up to the throne room. The red carpet was losing it color during it to a dusty rose, the queen's throne was empty.

"Where's you wife?" asked Envy. King Sentura looked at Envy then sighed as if sad.

"She passed away on my daughter's fourteenth birthday." replied the king. Envy started to glare at King Sentura.

"Or do you mean she was killed!" shouted Envy. The guards were pointing their spears at Envy, King Sentura was now glaring at the Sin.

"Why would a sin care? Actually... How does my daughter know of you seven?" asked the king. Envy looked at the king, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Amber made a wish, when you locked her up in a tower. She got lonely and wanted friends! But that day...that day when you tried to kill her! Us "demons" came to life, we vowed to protect her from you and your pathetic guards!" shouted Envy. "We aren't the demons! You are trying to kill your own flesh and blood! It's bad enough you killed her mother, your own wife!"

A guard cut Envy on his back, the king glared at the sin. King Sentura motioned for the other guards to attack Envy. The other guards started to attack Envy but then the castle doors bursted open and Amber walked in.

"Dad! Leave Envy alone!" shouted Amber walking towards her father. King Sentura looked at his daughter then sighed, the guards pointed their spears at Amber.

"Put your weapons down." ordered Amber. The guards looked at Amber and dropped their weapons. Amber walked up to her father's throne, her father looked down at her.

"Is is true? Is it true that you killed mom!" asked Amber shouting. King Sentura smirked.

"Yes, it is true. I killed your mother. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." replied her father rising from his throne. "Guards, throw this Sin in the dungeon."

As the guards went to grab Envy, Amber grabbed a spear and pointed it at her father's neck. "You're going to let Envy and I go. Now." demanded Amber. Envy slightly looked up at Amber, his vision being blurry. He felt so many cuts, and gashes on his body from the spears, the guards grabbed their spears and pointed them at Amber.

"If I don't?" asked her father.

"I will kill you!" shouted Amber. She grabbed a spear from one of the guards and went charging at her father with it. There was anger in her eyes, she couldn't believe. Her own dad...killed her mother. Before she turned fourteen. When she got close enough to her father there was a flash of light and Amber screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>cliff hanger~ hope you guys enjoyed chapter IV it was a pain to type up. Stupid Writer's block. X_X; Chapter V may be up later than usual. Actually this chapter took a good week at least to post. SO expect chapter V to be up later.<p> 


	5. Chapter V: Mission on my Own

**Chapter V**

_"I will kill you!" shouted Amber. She grabbed a spear from one of the guards and went charging at her father with it. There was anger in her eyes, she couldn't believe. Her own dad...killed her mother. Before she turned fourteen. When she got close enough to her father there was a flash of light and Amber screamed in horror._

When the light was gone, her father and the guards were gone. Envy was standing in front of Amber, as Amber went to speak he fell to his side in pain. Amber saw that her father had thrown a spear at Envy. Greed and the other sins rushed in, Amber fell to her knees tears filling her eyes. She hung her head, her body was shaking.

"Hey! You guys okay?" asked Greed running over to them. Envy was still laying on his side, he was coughing out some blood. Amber was staying quiet she was worried that the other sins would get mad at her for not helping Envy.

"What happened?" asked Lust looking at Envy then at Amber. Amber shook her head and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry...I couldn't help him..." muttered Amber choking back tears. Greed helped Envy sit up as the spear was still in the sin. Envy winced in pain, as the other sins got the spear out. He wrapped his arms around his stomach to stop some of the bleeding. Amber stood up shakily and ran to the bathroom to get some medicine and bandages, she quickly came back to see Envy had passed out. She lifted Envy's shirt up so she could see the wound better, the wound was cut into Envy pretty deeply. Amber sighed quietly and was putting the medicine on the wound.

"So...What exactly happened?" asked Greed. Amber looked at the wound on Envy's stomach then at her hands.

"My dad threw a spear at him..."muttered Amber. Greed looked at Amber then raised an eye brow.

"Your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah...King Sentura..."

Greed looked at the other sins and sighed. Lust nodded then looked at Amber.

"Amber...King Sentura isn't your real father. He's your step-father." said Lust. Amber looked up at Lust confused. Envy sighed quietly and slightly smirked.

After hours of explaining Amber was speechless. She couldn't believe it...She thought King Sentura was her real father but he wasn't. They had stayed at the castle for the night.

As night came the moon was covered by the clouds passing by, covering every star in their path as well. Amber laid on her bed, and looked at her music box, on the nightstand. She picked up the music box and wound up the key in the back, then opened it and listened to the music box.

_"I guess the king wasn't my real father...But then...What happened to my real father...? Did he die? Or did he leave my mother...But...the Sins said that my mother was a commoner, and so was my real father. But then why did my mother marry the King...No... This is just a bad dream! I don't want this to happen! I didn't want this...I-I just want to live a happy life...with the sins living in the castle with me...My real father supporting me...My mother alive again...and my step-father dead...That's it! I could get guards to kill him, so that way, they won't have to listen to him anymore...I can see the sadness in their eyes and movements. They hate him. And I hate him too, and do the sins...That's what I'll do...I'll hunt him down and kill him myself." _though Amber as the music box was playing. When the music box was done playing she put it down on the nightstand and wrote a note to the others, then left quietly through the window.

* * *

><p>Envy laid awake in bed, thinking and mumbling to himself. The room he was in was larger than what he was use to. A huge bed, and windows. The moon was shining through the large windows lighting the room brightly, Envy sighed and looked away from the light and the windows. Wrath and Pride came running into the room Envy was in.<p>

"Envy!" shouted both of Sins. Envy slightly looked up at them, his eyes were a pale red from exhaustion.

"What?" mumbled Envy. The younger sins looked terrified, they grabbed Envy's arms and dragged him to Amber's room.

"Mommy isn't here!" shouted Wrath, there were tears in his eyes. Envy looked around quietly and sighed.

"Go tell the others..." replied Envy quietly. Wrath and Pride nodded and left to get the other sins. Envy looked around the room once again and found the light switch at last, when he turned the light on, he saw a note and the music box was still opened playing the tune slowly. Envy quietly closed the music box and picked up the note and read it.

_Who ever finds this first...I went off on my own mission. I'll try to come back as soon as possible_ _please don't let the others find. I have to do this alone and I don't want anyone of you guys getting in the way, or getting hurt again... Like I said before I'll try to come. -Princess Amber._

Envy sighed quietly, and put the note in the nightstand drawer. The other sins came running in everyone looked worried, and kept asking: "Where's Amber!" Envy shook his quietly, his pale red eyes were staring at the ground. He was holding back tears.

"A-Amber left..." muttered Envy. A couple found their way out of the corner of his eyes, and slid down his cheeks. He didn't realize this. Wrath walked over to Envy and hugged him.

"Envy? Why're you crying?" asked Wrath. Envy wiped his eyes and saw he really was crying. He was a sin, he wasn't suppose to cry! It wasn't like him, none of the sins are suppose to cry. It wasn't normal.

"I guess...Its cause Amber is gone." replied Envy quietly. As he said that more tears spilled out from his eyes. He sighed shakily and got up.

"Come on. We're going to look for Amber." said Envy.

"Why? She's just a human." replied Gluttony.

"She's part of the family!" shouted Pride and Wrath at the same time. Both looked at the ground sadly.

"Their right. She is. She's the one who made us what we are." replied Greed. Gluttony sighed and nodded in defeat. The Seven Sins set out to look for one of their family members as they called her.


	6. Chapter VI: Hunting Him Down

chapter VI: Hunting Him Down.

* * *

><p>Amber had wandered out of Tiger Quartz city by dawn, her eyes were full of determination. She had cut her hair shorted and wasn't wearing her dress, instead she was wearing a skort and a long sleeved shirt. Amber walked through the emerald forest hoping to find her father soon, after the emerald forest came Axinite Beach though it was different. The princess noticed a small cave hidden in the Agate Geode rocks, she quietly walked over and saw no one or anything in there. Amber walked in the cave, as she walked in deeper and deeper into the cave. Torches started to light the way near the middle, or it seemed to be the middle. Farther in armored suits were against the walls holding axes, swords, and shields, they had an eerie feeling set in along with the now dimly lit torches. The last torch blew out as the wind came bursting the game, everything was pitch black, Amber knew she heard something creak, which sent chills down her spine. The creaking got closer to Amber as it sounded like the armor was moving.<p>

_"No...Its just armor...there's nothing to be-"_ Amber thought. Her thought got cut off by a padded touching her shoulder, she turned around to see who it was but couldn't. The padded hand covered and her mouth and was dragging her deeper into the cave. The armor brought Amber to a room with dimly lit torches on the wall. By the time Amber woke up she was tied to the stony wall, as she tried to to pull away from the wall the chains rattled and a guard walked over and hit her across the face with a stick. The stick had let the splinters, and cuts on her face. The cuts started to bleed a little bit.

"Where am I?" demanded Amber. The guard punched Amber in the stomach and she cough out some blood.

"Shut up and stay quiet." ordered the guard. Amber glared at the guard and went to say something but the guard cut her shoulder very deeply. Amber screamed in pain. The wound was bleeding quickly, she looked at the wound slightly then looked at the guard.

"Why...Why are you doing this...?" asked Amber quietly. The guard looked at Amber and went to hit her again but King Sentura walked in.

"That is enough. I will take care of this on my own. Here is your money." King Sentura handed the guard money and the guard left happily. Amber looked at her step-father, her eyes were pale again, along with her skin. King Sentura smirked and smacked Amber across her face, where the cut was, Amber slightly flinched and looked at King Sentura. Amber could see now that his eyes were never pure blue but a navy blue.

"...Your not my real father..." muttered Amber starting to lose conscious.

"So you finally found out? After fourteen years." replied King Sentura smirking. Amber slightly looked up, her vision was becoming hazy.

"W-What happened to my real father?" asked Amber panting.

"Oh him. He should be dead. He's been in the dungeon since you were born."

Amber went to stay something but couldn't she was to scared too. Her vision was going black, the thing she saw was King Sentura smirking as she fell unconscious.


End file.
